


A Royal Christmas

by AlwaysMyChoices



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Christmas, Cute, F/M, Gen, Holidays, Marriage, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23209594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMyChoices/pseuds/AlwaysMyChoices
Summary: On their third Christmas as a couple, Collins has a very special surprise for her husband.
Relationships: Liam & Main Character (The Royal Romance), Liam/Main Character (The Royal Romance)
Kudos: 8





	A Royal Christmas

Warmth radiated from the Collins’ mug of Hana’s famous hot chocolate, steaming around her as she sat across from her husband in the late-night glow of their Christmas tree. In the rest of the castle- and likely all of Cordonia-, everyone had settled in for the night, yet the excitement for Christmas day permeated the peppermint-scented air.

“It’s two in the morning, Collins,” Liam whispered, shedding the remainder of his royal uniform. He watched his wife with awe as she settled by their Christmas tree, a romantic fir they’d picked out together and tucked into the corner of their Royal apartment. As the acting sovereign, their apartment was hardly intimate, but in their three years of marriage, this private refuge had been transformed from stiff and unwelcoming environment to a true home for the couple.

This Christmas tree was something of their very own and had become a tradition since their very first Christmas. That November, still a newlywed overwhelmed with making a perfect Christmas for his new wife, Liam stumbled upon an old box of Christmas ornaments from Collins’ previous life tucked away in storage. They were too playful and sentimental to find a home on the many Christmas trees decorated by the castle’s staff, but Liam had watched his wife give up enough for his royal title. So, with the help of Maxwell and Drake, he surprised Collins with their very first tree, and they spent the rest of their Christmas decorating it with ridiculous ornaments and tinsel. Since then, their private tree had become a tradition, and they carved out time every December to pick out their newest one together.

“It’s still Christmas Eve,” Collins smiled up at her husband, holding out her hand for him to come closer, “And you’re the one who said we needed to maintain our traditions just as much as royal ones. We already did the Christmas Eve ball-“

“And need to prepare for the Christmas service early tomorrow,” Liam interjected, stifling his yawn as he grasped his wife’s hand. Her wedding band was cool against his skin and brought a smile to his face, and she pulled on his grip, kissing his knuckles with a playful smirk.

“One gift on Christmas Eve- Just one gift, and I’ll take my very tired husband right to bed,” Collins giggled, putting her hot chocolate down to grasp both of his hands. Fluttering her eyelashes, she begged, “Please?”

Liam knew he didn’t stand a chance. From the moment he met her, he never really had. Their meeting was a fluke but was the greatest fluke of his life, and from their first night by the Statue of Liberty, he’d spent every day trying to be a man worthy of her. The more time they spent together, the less he could maintain his royal resolve.

He dropped to the floor in front of her, making a show of sighing in defeat, but Collins knew him too well to believe it. Giddy, Collins pressed her hands to Liam’s cheeks and lured him in for a deep kiss. Liam lost himself in the taste of her kiss, the mixture of hot chocolate, peppermint, and something uniquely Collins. She was the one who had to pull away, excitedly reaching for a small box by the tree and holding it out for her husband.

“I thought your tradition allowed us to pick our own gifts,” Liam cocked an eyebrow, savoring the beaming grin on his wife’s face. The Christmas Eve Ball was lovely, and she’d excellently navigated her duties as host and Queen along with courtly expectations. But this was the type of Christmas Eve he’d hoped for. Just the two of them by their own Christmas tree, making their own traditions like other young couples. It made him value his marriage and how lucky he’d been to marry someone he loved. Moments like this made every trial and tribulation worth it.

“I’m modifying it,” Collins shrugged her shoulders, “You can pick mine.”

Liam took the challenge, selecting a long, thin box from the edge of the tree. From the moment it arrived, he’d been awaiting the opportunity to finally give it to her, so he insisted, “Because you modified the tradition, I think you should open the gift first.”

“Alright, but mine’s better,” Collins insisted, unable to contain her excitement as she took the package out of Liam’s hand. Liam watched in anticipation, beaming as she looked up at him before tearing into the wrapping paper. A small gasp escaped her lips as plaid wrapping paper revealed the gift.

Tears welled in her eyes as she traced her fingertips over the photo, smiling as she remembered the night they’d taken it. It took them both back to a different time, when plots and royal expectations kept them apart. They’d been star-crossed lovers sneaking away to the top of Eiffel Tower, snapping a picture in the frigid air. It was risky and completely disobeyed Bertrand’s orders to keep their affair from digital eyes, but at that moment, they didn’t care.

In the whirlwind of Collin’s public vindication and their subsequent engagement, the picture had been pushed to the side, but now, here it was. Framed and in her hands. 

Collins looked up at her husband, pulling him in for a tight hug. Liam laughed into the embrace, shifting the framed photo to hold her closer. Once it was out of the way, Collins climbed into his lap and pressed her lips happily to his. “I love you so, so much, Liam.”

“I love you, My Queen,” Liam’s whisper was hot against her skin, his lips roaming from hers to her neck and down to her collarbone. Her content sigh trembled, this kiss on the edge of innocence. Collins’s eyes fluttered closed as she allowed her husband’s kiss to continue to roam, and by unbuttoning the top of Collin’s festive plaid pajamas, Liam unwittingly pushed the kiss from innocence to pure desire.

Collins pushed on her husband’s shoulders, lowering him to the floor as she straddled him. Yet, before Liam could fully undress Collins or Collins fully undress him, she suddenly sat up, eyes wide with the surprise at their distraction. Catching her breath, she put her hand on Liam’s chest, and as he peered up at her, the Christmas lights surrounded her like a halo and illuminated the blush covering her cheeks. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever loved her more.

“Something wrong?” Liam placed his hands on her hip, knowing how much she loved his protective touch.

“You didn’t open my gift!” Collins reached for the small box, biting her lower lip as she held it out to her husband.

“We could always finish the gifts later,” Liam suggested, tracing his name in her bare abdomen, “And celebrate each individually…”

“Kinks later. Gift now,” Collins laughed, watching him take the box with obvious anticipation.

“It is not kinky to have sex in your own living room, Collins,” Liam protested, furthering a debate that had lasted for years. After having sex in the back of the limo on the way to his birthday ball, Collins officially dubbed him kinky despite his objections, “And I am not kinky.”

“After you proposed to me, we had sex in the Statue of Liberty, yet you left me to sleep alone when we got back to an actual bed,” Collins cocked an eyebrow.

“We needed to maintain decorum!” Liam balked.

“We couldn’t go a week without ‘secretly’ meeting and making out in public, Baby,” Collins traced his cheek, “We never maintained decorum.”

Liam tried to huff in annoyance, but his smile slipped through as his wife pressed a kiss to his nose.

“Now, as your Queen, I demand you open your gift immediately,” Collins straightened her spine and looked down at her husband with the authoritative expression Bertrand tirelessly taught her during their engagement. In her role as Queen, it was hardly used, but it was pretty helpful to command her husband’s adoring attention.

Eager to get back to their previous activities, Liam ripped open the box and admittedly paid little attention to what was actually inside until a little white rectangle fell in his hand. Even as Liam’s eyes adjusted to the romantically dim lights, he couldn’t quite process what he was holding. Collins waited for his response in anticipation, a knot forming in her stomach as seconds ticked by without a word.

“Is this…?” Liam flipped the rectangle over in his hand, a pink plus sign staring back at him. He didn’t need to read the label to know what he was holding, yet he read it anyway to prove that it was real. “Collins…” Liam looked up at his wife, and Collins held her breath, surprised by the lack of reaction. She’d expected an outburst of joy or shock, but disbelief was unexpected. She waited to know that he was happy- that he was serious in all of their late-night conversations about their dream family.

“The doctor confirmed it this morning,” Collins scooted closer, “Is this a good surprise?” Collins was dying to hear something- anything- from him, but he just stared up at her with wide eyes.

“We’re having a baby?” Liam pressed his hand to her belly, a brilliant smile spread across his perfect face, and tears of relief slid down her cheeks as she nodded in confirmation.

“You’re going to be a daddy,” Collins whispered, pressing her forehead to his.

“This… I’m just – How?” Liam stumbled on his words, every thought now dominated by the image of that pink little plus sign.

“Well, I’d guess it probably has something to do with the kinky living room sex, though there’s a strong possibility it was on your desk,” Collins couldn’t resist the urge to tease her husband, even in their tender moment, and Liam let out a deep laugh as he wiped away the happy tears sliding down her face.

“This is the best news I’ve ever received, Collins,” he pulled her into a hug so tight that she began to laughingly hit his shoulder.

“You’re going to break me, Liam,” Collins smirked, and he instantly released her, his hands instinctively moving to her belly.

“No, no, no, we can’t have that. You’ve got precious cargo now,” he dropped his gaze to her abdomen, thinking of the tiny little baby growing in there that would soon change everything.

“Next Christmas, there will be three of us,” she whispered, her hands resting on top of her husband’s.

“Our own little family,” Liam agreed, his heart so full that he felt like it might break free from his chest.

In the light of their little Christmas tree, Liam saw everything he’d ever wanted. The love of his life was carrying his child, and beyond the royal perks and disadvantages, she loved him. As a prince, he was promised a life of power and privilege at the expense of his heart, but by chance – or maybe even fate – he found Collins. And everything changed.

“I love you, Collins.” The genuine love in his voice made her heart swell with affection.

“I love you, too, Liam,” Collins beamed, leaning in for a Christmas kiss.

Tucked in Liam’s arms, there was nowhere she’d rather be…

“Now that we’ve finished our gifts, I remember a suggestion of kinks…” Liam whispered against his wife’s lips, making her throw her head back in laughter. Trailing kisses across her neck, Collins melted further into his arms.

“I thought you weren’t kinky,” Collins smirked.

“It’s Christmas. Anything can happen,” Liam retorted, pulling his wife back for their own celebration.


End file.
